Nineteen wonders
"Nineteen wonders" is a fanmade 2-D episode by punchcar63 as it is the first fanmade episode. Theme The number 19. Characters *Molly *Goby *Deema *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *DJ Narwhal Recap Opening Oona tries to say "its time for bubble guppies" but she hears a song about the number 19. That means Gil is playing his radio on volume 19, which is really loud. Oona tries again but Gil whistles for a 1 and a 9 and they make a 19. Oona says to Gil "I see what we're learning today, Gil." Gil says that the episode has the number nineteen in it. Oona and Gil both say, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" After the theme Deema, Nonny, and Gil are all on their way to school but then, all of a sudden Gil sees a DJ narwhal. So the three go see him and the next thing they knew is that the DJ says "Hello Gil, Nonny and Deema. I'm sure you three are going to enjoy this song called "Nineteen!" and sure enough, the song was about the number 19. After the song is done, the 3 guppies head off to school waving goodbye to the Dj Narwhal and He lets them keep a copy of the song. Deema, Nonny, and Gil continue on to school and then they arrive they begin to explain their visit to the new narwhal in town who played a song of the number 19. Mr. Grouper was suprised and wants to see his picture. Deema shows the picture of the DJ narwhal. Mr. Grouper is like "Wow, he looks just like me!" and smiles. And so, Mr. Grouper begins to describe the way a 19 looks and counts things to 19 such as balloons, elephants, blue hats and shapes. Shop Sketch Mr. Grouper "The great Nineteenie" and Gil open a resturaunt called "THE NINETEENIEN RESTURAUNT" where every food is shaped like the number 19 and everything comes in 19s. Along came Molly and Oona who both see the 19s everywhere. The great Nineteenie tells them that they are in "THE NINETEENIEN RESTURAUNT" and gives them the menu. Molly wants 19 jelly beans and Oona wants a pizza shaped like the number 19. Gil asks the viewer to help the him serve the girls the right shape and amount of food. Oona and Gil Oona explains about the number 19 and then goes over to Gil who shows the viewer what he drew to style up the number nineteen and calls it 19 O Saurus. It's a dinosaur with 19 of everything. Nineteen spots, nineteen eyes, nineteen plates on his back and nineteen hairs on his head. Story time Once upon a time, there were three artists who loved making stuff using the number 19. (Gil, Goby and Nonny) Gil loves to paint with the number. Goby loves to sculpt things shaped like the number and Nonny likes to carve the number and then paint it and make it look funny. The three nineteen makers loved to show of their art in the "Number 19 museum" but then, a blue elephant tries to intrude the musuem but the boys used nineteen green splats of paint and asks the viewer to help count the splats to get rid of the evil elephant. They even made a mobile using and counting nineteen colorful snakes and then painting a huge mural using the number 19, but then that blue elephant came back crying taking 19 big stomps on the way there. He wanted to look at their number 19 art. The boys wanted to help the crying elephant, so they took pictures of everything they made with 19 and showed it to the viewers and the elephant and they lived happily ever after. Oona and Gil 2 Oona is impressed with the viewers for helping the three boys shooting that evil blue elephant 19 times with green paint. Gil tells her it's time to go to the number movies to watch movies of the number of the day being nineteen. Field Trip The viewer is being told by the guppies and Mr. Grouper that they arranged a trip to see some movies of the number 19 and takes the viewer there and the viewer follows them. They all watch the movies "19 big balloons" "undersea 19" "The 19 circus" and "19 in the jungle" because 19 is today's number after all. After that, they head back to the classroom where they have a party of the number 19 where Nonny and Molly invite the viewer to play "Step on the Nineteen!" where the viewer has to tell them where the 19's are so they can step on them, and then Deema, Gil and Oona say to the viewer "Come on! Let's tap 19 times!" So they do and everyone sings "19 is the number of the day! Hey! then Nonny says "19 is really great." and Goby says "Yeah. I liked celebrating the number." Oona and Gil finale Gil says "I had fun with the number 19. Did you?" and then Oona plays the 19 song again so they both dance and Molly says "We had the best time with you, counting up to 19. Bye Bye!" Gallery Transcript Category:Episodes With The Same Animation Of The Classroom Play Online Game (2d Episodes) Category:Episodes